Mitsunu
by laumiki
Summary: What if Mikan was turned into a boy because of a wish? What was it? Who is this voice? Just read to find out! 2nd fic... OH YEAH! Pairings: ? I'll let you guess! R&R pls! No flames! Rated T for language. Finally done!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was you average evening on the grounds of Alice Gakuen, a place for gifted children with alices. Alices are a specific power granted to some children that may disappear, take away some of their life, or may never even be found out.

One of the students is Mikan Sakura. Her alice was supposed to never be found out, but it was. At 11 years old, you think that she would have grown out of her dense, child-like attitude… but no. Her long auburn hair tied into two ponytails as she strolled down the hall, her chocolate colored eyes brimming with happiness.

It was her birthday today! She was just going back to her dorm after a surprise party that her friend, Hotaru had set up.

Hotaru had short raven colored hair along with deep amethyst eyes and an emotionless attitude. Her alice was the three-stared Invention, and she constantly uses her baka gun to shoot Mikan when she tries to hug her every morning. She would only show emotions on rare occasions, but she cared deeply for Mikan.

Back to Mikan now, she was skipping down a path now, the sun gently setting over the vast hills beyond the ever present wall as she neared her favorite spot in the whole school… the sakura tree.

It had always been there for her when she was down or happy. She'd always talk to it as well, like as if it were a live diary.

"Hello Mr. Tree!" she greeted as usual, and as always, unnoticing the crimson orbs starring at her from one of the branches.

Yes, these eyes belonged to the Kuro Neko (black cat), or Natsume Hyuuga. Like the inventor, he also had raven colored hair and emotionless expressions. He has the special-stared fire alice and is a 'puppet' of the academy. He had been watching and listening to Mikan for about a week now, for that had been when he overheard her talking to 'his' tree.

She continued, "Guess what?! Today, Hotaru threw me a surprise party with everyone! The only one who didn't come though was Natsume… I wish he did though. Even a cold hearted pervert like him deserves SOME fun." Yes, she had quite often mentioned Natsume.

He only smirked at this, _'I don't need fun, Polka dots.'_ I forgot to mention, he also harbors feelings for the burnet, but being the dense person she is, she never noticed. She also likes him… she just doesn't know it yet!

"Hey, Mr. Tree," she continued sitting down, "I wish that, in some way, I could understand him better. He always looks so sad behind those emotionless eyes, but I can see it."

He was taken aback by this; she hadn't mentioned him like THIS, only in insults. _'Why does she HAVE to be the one to notice, like Ruka…'_ he thought bitterly.

Ruka Nogi, Natsume's best friend, had been with him the whole time through the academy. He had wanted to share his pain, so he did whatever Natsume did. However, he is too caring with his warm blue eyes and sun-kissed blonde hair that he could never pull off any of the harmful or rash things that Natsume does. He has the animal pheromone alice, three-stared, and likes Hotaru. **(A/N: Don't ask why! I just don't like this particular love triangle.)**

"If I could just help him," she said, "Then maybe he would let me see him smile… just once." She then said goodnight, still not noticing Natsume, and went to her room and slept.

"Baka Polka dots," Natsume said as, he too, went to his room… little did they know that things were going to get a whole lot more complicated!

* * *

**So? What do ya think? For those who have read 'At The End Of The Tunnel', you might be thinking, 'What the, I thought that this one was after it.' But I just had the urge to start it!**

**For those who haven't read it, I highly recommend it! If you like this one, then the next chapter is already here! It's longer! I swear! **

**Anyways, R&R pls!**


	2. I'M A BOY?

**Chapter 1**

The next morning, we find Mikan waking up early for once!

"Huh? It's only 5:00," 'she' said, not noticing her voice sounded… weird. "Oh well, might as well get ready!"

However, as soon as she took off her shirt… well… let's just say that the dead would cover their ears because they could hear her scream!

She, well, she was a he! She was a BOY! "WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!" she screamed as she went to her 3-star mirror **(A/N: She's a three star for her nullification and copy/erase/steal alice that she mastered 3 months ago!)** only to find that she had frosty white hair like Natsume's with one icy blue eye and one firey red eye that was covered by her white bangs on that side. She was also about 5 inches taller as well as slim.

In other words, she, or he was hot!

* * *

"Ok, Ok Mikan! Lets calm down and think of what we are going to do," she said as she paced the floor, "I got it! I'll keep this a secret from everyone and maybe it'll go away… but what should my name be?"

She stared at her body (A/N: SHE HAS CLOTHES ON PEOPLE!!) for a few minutes when it hit her, "Mitsunu Haru! That's my name! Mi-tsu-nu Ha-ru! And for my personality… well, people will think I'm weird if I try to hug Hotaru or act all cheery… so I'll act like Natsume! YEAH! Maybe I'll understand him better!"

'_Mikan_,' came a voice, _'I'm here to explain.'_

"Woah! A voice in my head? Are you my conscious?" she asked, trying to look emotionless like Natsume… now for her personality.

_'No… I'm not,'_ it replyed, _'You wished that you could understand Natsume Hyuuga better, so I turned you into a boy. The only way to undo this is to get an alice stone from him to Mikan. And you cannot steal it! Your alice is the same, and I'm surprised that you were smart enough to come up with a plan. For you cannot tell anyone your real identity either… they have to figure it out.'_

"They'll never be able to," she said, mastering the perfect personality, _'This is good,'_ she though, praising herself.

'_They will… if they were really your friends, then they will have strange dreams that give hints about it, so don't worry,'_ it said, _'As for your default alice, I want you to use fire and ice.'_

"Why should I," she asked in monotone, _'Dang! I'm good!'_

_'That way, no one will know to get in your way, plus it'll go with your different colored eyes, baka! Oh, and Narumi already knows, but during the day, call him Naru,'_ it said. '_He'll come up with a story for 'your' disappearance, so don't worry. He also has a special star room and clothes on the next floor, so gather your things, he's waiting, and I have to go.'_

"Tch. fine, thanks," she said.

_'No problem… and thanks for talking to me every night,'_ it said as it dissapered.

_'WHA- The sakura tree? Well... I guess it's possible…'_ she thought,_ 'Might as well move it.'

* * *

_

She then gathered everything important and, using her ice alice incase anyone was watching, headed upstairs, running into a certain fire-user along the way.

"Can't you see that I'm walking here," Natsume said, _'Is this guy new… I feel like I know him… oh be quiet!'_

"Incase you're blind, I'm carrying my stuff," she said in her cold voice, _'Oh boy… Natsume… this might be troublesome.'_

"Tch… I'll give you 5 seconds to tell me who you are," he said with a flame appearing on his palm. Not wanting to back down, Mikan **(A/N: I'll just call her by that name!)** put down her things and dissolved the ice.

"Why should I answer to you, Kuro-chan," she said teasingly, but still cold. This would rile him up, she knew that, but it was kinda fun!

"How do you know that?! WHO ARE YOU?!" he said, losing his patience. _'Is he with the AAO, or a new puppet of the academy?'_

"Fine, my name is Mitsuru Haru," she said with a flame appearing on her palm as well, her left eye appearing from the bangs, "Fire and Ice alice, I'm currently going to meet Naru on the next floor… so move it Kuro Neko-chan!"

Finally snapping, he sent 10 fireballs at her, only to be blocked by her ice alice. Then using her ice alice again, and not wanting to engage battle here, she set up a very thick ice wall around her, picked up her stuff, and continued to walk with punches, kicks and fireballs on every square inch of her barrier.

"Bastard," he muttered, _'No one gets away from Natsume Hyuuga.'_

Just then, colors of purple and yellow appeared in a flash, and he was out. It was Naru! He used his alice to make him faint as he picked up the unconscious boy.

"So… Mikan-chan, right?" he said, unsure.

"Hi Naru, I'm getting used to this cold façade, so get used to a cold Mitsuru Haru," Mikan replied coldly. She didn't like it, but she couldn't go soft on anyone if she was to protect her secret… for if ANYONE accept Naru knew… she'd be stuck as a boy for the rest of her life.

"Ok then Mitsuru," he said understandingly, "Your room is to your left, here's the key, and class will be the same! I've already thought up of where 'Mikan' went… don't give me that look! I'll just say that you had to go to the American Alice Gakuen because your grandpa's there in critical condition!"

"Fine… thanks," she said, approving the story. She then took the keys and went in.

* * *

After putting her stuff away and changing into the boy's outfit, she found out that it was 30 minutes before class started. So she went to the sakura tree… only to find Natsume there already, sleeping.

Being very careful, she slipped a quick 'thanks' to the tree, and continued to class, swearing that she heard the tree saying 'your welcome.'

* * *

Once she got into the building, though, she was greeted by a bunch of stares, points, and giggling. She put her hands in her pocket and walked like Natsume, _'This is too easy,'_ she thought, _'As a girl… it was a lot harder to get people to talk of me in a good way.'_

Then she reached her class the same time as Naru, who was wearing a PINK top and girly pants. _'Oh, boy,'_ she thought as he told her to come in when announced.

"This is Mitsuru Haru! He is originally Japanese, but he's transferring here from America," he said cheerfully. "He is taking the place of Mikan, who's in America to see her grandfather because of a medical issue."

She didn't even step into the door and he told everyone that_, 'Is he stupid,'_ she thought. _'WAIT! Even if I am acting… I don't need to think like that… but I have to… sorry Naru.'_

It also got everyone's attention… especially Natsume Hyuuga who made the temperature rise about 20 degrees. Through the heat, Naru signaled her in, asking her to use her alice to make it stop.

So she did. She stepped in and used her ice alice to counteract his, making it disappear fully.

The girls had hearts in their eyes, except Hotaru, while the boys just stared/glared at her **(A/N: Natsume glared the most though)**.

"Mitsuru Haru, 11 years old, special star, alice is ice and fire, that is all you should ever know," she said as coldly as her ice, "Naru, where is my seat." It wasn't a question either, it was a command.

The students were taken aback by this, but the girls were even more 'in love' with 'him' because of his nature. Even Hotaru looked up… only to be completely shocked. She had seen a dream of all of this, and the boy had the look that matched the one in the dream.

So as she passed Hotaru, she glanced down at her saying, "So, you saw?" she said just loud enough for her to hear. Hotaru then regained her composure and gave her a thumb up, changing it to index and pinky, followed by middle and index. That basically means _'her lab after school'_ in their language.

Everyone stared at the two when some brave soul spoke up, "Imai, do you know him?" asked Koko, winking. Mikan just nodded as he nodded back, signaling that he read their minds and knew.

Koko was a two-stared mind-reader alice. He loved to spread gossip by reading people's thoughts out loud… but he didn't for this. He had brown eyes and dirty blonde hair and a smile that was always plastered on his face.

"Ne, ne! Who's Haru-sama?" "Do you guys know Haru-sama?!" "Haru-sama! Sit by me!" were asked by her new fan girls. _'If only they knew,'_ they thought.

Anyways, Naru, seeing what the outcome might be, pointed to the back row… right in front of Natsume and Ruka... which was Mikan's original desk...

_'Uh-oh,'_ they thought when they saw Natsume's anger in his eyes; he kept up the ignorant face and attitude though.

_'So this bastard has the nerve to take Polka dot's seat? Plus have her go to America?!'_ he thought bitterly… this wasn't going to be easy for her.

"Narumi-sensei," started Koko, reading Natsume's mind, "That seat seems, kinda, dangerous for him… don't cha think?"

"It's OK!" he merely said, "Oh! Mit-kun, do you need a partner?"

"No and don't call me 'Mit-kun'," she said, aggravated over the nickname, "Koko, don't worry, the Kuro Neko and I have already been aquainted. I don't need a partner."

She smirked while Hotaru had a hard time trying to resist the urge to hit her with the baka gun. _'So that's why he's on a short fuse... baka.'_

As she walked to her ORIGINAL desk, all of the girls tried to get him to stop and look at them, but failed. Even the one with the boy pheromone didn't work **(A/N: It didn't work with Natsume and Ruka either)**, so they could only watch her as she reached his desk.

"Nice to see you again, Kuro-chan," she said tauntingly as there were gasps heard throughout the class, "So, when do you want to finish that battle?"

_'This is getting fun!'_ she thought eagerly, _'Now I can return all of the pain he put me through with this!'_

"How about right here, RIGHT NOW!" he said firing 20 fireballs this time straight at her. She took no time in creating an Ice barrier though.

"Oi, Kuro-chan, how about we take this outside before the animal-lover or the rest of the class suffers your wrath," she said, still worried about everyone through the icy façade.

This made Natsume stop as he glanced at his friend, who looked at him worriedly. _'Natsume… you really shouldn't,'_ his eyes were saying.

_'I won't lose to a bastard like him… but we'll take it outside,'_ his eyes said back. "Lets go," he said opening the window and jumping out. It was the third floor, but thanks to his training, he landed gracefully below.

Mikan, however, had also been trained three months ago and was a fast learner, so she only had to stay for 2 months worth of training. So, she had done the same, but with more fluid movements, pissing Natsume off even more.

"So, Kuro-chan, wanna try again, or should I have a go?" she asked, knowing the answer.

He then surrounded her with fire, shot her with fireballs from all sides and was coming in with a punch. She merely closed her blue eye as her red eye glowed as her clothes and hair flowed gracefully with the help of her light and wind alice (A/N: she wants to look as if it was actually her real alice!) as she burst into flames, cancelling both of them in the process, plus knocking Natsume back.

The arriving students, as well as staff, were shocked, bewildered, and amazed at the 'new' kid's strength.

"Is that all you got, Kuro-chan?" she asked as he got to his feet, "Because if it is, then this'll end quickly."

After those words, his feet were covered with ice, fire surrounding it so that his alice is rendered useless.

"How can I do that, you ask?" she said noticing the look on everyone's face, including Natsume's, "I have a special Ice you see, one that can't be melted by flame. I suggest you give up unless you want me to go to the arms next."

Now, there were protests from the boys like "Yo, Haru! Knock it off," or "If you're too good enough for everyone, try missions!"

She winced at that, remembering Natsume whenever he came back from one, as well as herself. Natsume, however, noticed that.

"Hn, afraid of a little incounter with the AAO now are we?" he asked mockingly.

"Oh, no Kuro-chan," she said back, "I'm just surprised that you weakened this much by a mission from a WEEK ago."

That got him, it's true that he hadn't had a mission for a week… he was wondering why. But how did 'he' know that?

"What's it to you," he said, "Are you a new puppet of the academy." It wasn't a question either.

"Does the term 'special star' mean anything now?" she replied with a smirk, "All special stars go on missions."

"How do you know so much," he said irritated, she was pushing dangerous buttons on thin ice now.

"Simple, I have a... 'friend' who's always worried for a certain Black Cat, but he seems to fail to notice HER worry because of HIS pride," she said, irritated as well. _'I bet he never noticed how worried I was for him, as well as Ruka-pyon who always worried like hell.'_

"Why should I care, she's in America now," he said, hiding his face with his bangs. The others weren't surprised at this, because they all, most were reluctant, noticed how close they got… as friends!

"How do you know I was talking about Mikan Sakura?" she asked teasingly, "Really, Kuro-chan, you need to take a look around yourself more instead of trying to face the darkness…"

With that, she turned around and let her eye go back to normal beneath the bangs and the Ice and Fire disappeared.

"Take it from me, she really is worried for you," she said looking down. "Don't you ever forget it Natsume. And don't doubt me, I'm not in love with her, but I've known her all of my life."

Natsume, who just regained his composture, said, "Why would she be worried."

"Tch, you really are just a stupid cat after all," she said back. _'He never did notice.'_ "Next time, before anyone else important disappears, have a good look!"

With that, she disappeared into the trees, going towards Hotaru's lab. The other students just looked after her in shock. I mean, how would he have known only just arriving here? He knows Mikan, for her whole life?!

Hotaru, Ruka, and Koko had then appeared there by Natsume. Hotaru just looked at him, anger faintly noticeable in her eyes, Ruka was worried, so he looked at his used-to-be frozen feet, Koko, on the other hand, tried to keep from laughing.

"So, KURO-CHAN is it?" Koko said, trying to hold it all in, "But he's right you know… even you have to admit it." When he said those last 6 words, his smile turned into a frown and his eyes became as cold as Mikan's unmeltable ice alice.

Nobody expected this, not even Hotaru or Ruka, who had just found out her little 'secret'. Koko then walked in the direction of Hotaru's lab, the inventor walking behind, as Natsume and the whole Elementary School division looked after him in utter shock.

"It'll all be clear soon," said Ruka as he too, left to Hotaru's lab, leaving the shocked Natsume as his crimson orbs didn't leave the three until they were out of sight.

* * *

"You guys took long enough," said Mikan who was already in the lab as the three walked in.

"So, you're really Mikan?" asked Ruka.

"Yup! It's me Ruka-pyon!" she said while reaching to hug Hotaru, who hit her with her baka gun.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"ITAI!" she said, "You're mean Hotaru! Just be glad I didn't do that in class!"

"You're a real baka," she said putting it away. The other two just sweatdropped, _'Well, that proves that,'_ they thought.

"So what happened?" asked Ruka. Koko already knew, so he just stayed quiet, still fuming over Natsume.

"Oh, this… well, I woke up early this morning, which is unusual, so I was getting dressed when I noticed… well… yeah," she said while looking away from everyone, blushing. They all knew and kinda shuddered, except Hotaru, "And then I heard a voice in my head! It explained to me that I was like this because I wished to understand Natsume better in any way, so she chose this. I think that it was the sakura tree because I've been talking to it a lot because it thanked me for talking to it."

Ruka had a _'So that's it,'_ look, Koko had a _'Haha! I was right,'_ look, while Hotaru had a, _'You're such a baka,'_ look.

"So why did you want to understand Natsume better?" Ruka asked. _'Maybe she feels the same way he does,'_ he thought with hope.

"I just don't understand when he goes from nice to mean… he doesn't want to have any fun... and he didn't turn up at the party," she said sadly, "I don't know why he doesn't want to have fun."

"That's because…" Ruka started, "Well… maybe this would be better than me telling you… but I have a theory."

"Right! So I'm going to do my best!" she said, cheering to herself.

"We'll be with you all the way," said Koko, also cheering.

"I'll be taking you pictures now though," said Hotaru mischievously, already taking pictures, _'I'll be rich! RICH I TELL YOU!'_ she thought.

Ruka just sweatdropped but vowed to help her. He doesn't love her anymore… just as a sister.

Little did they know that this might be harder than they thought!

* * *

**BWAHAHAHA!!! I would have loved to see Natsume being dissed by the class clown! Well... Koko's sorta the class clown... right?! Tell me if you like it so far! Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Aoi, Youichi, and More Twists and Turns!

**Chapter 2**

The next day, we find Mikan waking up in her new special star room at 5:00 like yesterday.

_'Boy… how am I going to face Natsume now?'_ she thought as she was getting dressed, _'what's this…'_

That was her thought as she looked into the mirror and saw her real form change into Mitsunu.

_'Mikan…'_ said the same voice.

"You again!" she said back, "What the hell was that?!"

_'I forgot to mention that between sunset and dawn… you'll look like yourself… sorry!'_ it said and then disappeared.

"WHAT!!!!!????" she screamed as she heard a knock on her door.

"Oi, whoever you are don't inter-" said Natsume, who was apparently Mikan's neighbor, "You…" he then said menacingly.

"Ah! Kuro-chan! Nice to see you," she said, regaining her composture. **(A/N: don't worry! She got dressed with the help of her alice!)**

She was then greeted by 10 fireballs, but she quickly made them disappear with her ice alice, "Must we go through this everytime? You know the outcome already, don't you?"

"Shut up! Tell me what you meant yesterday!" he demanded.

"Oh… I just meant that you aren't by yourself anymore. You have Ruka-py- I mean Ruka," she said, _'CRUD! That was too close!'_

_'What the… only Mikan calls Ruka that. WAIT! I mean Polka dots.'_ He thought to himself.

"You also have Mikan, who took on your missions for you, who risked her LIFE for you! If you took a look beyond the darkness that surrounds you, you'd be able to see that, you bastard!!" she exclaimed as she shut the door in the face of a very, and I mean VERY shocked Natsume. **(A/N: A lot of that huh? OCC I know! Or is it OOC?)**

_**'You also have Mikan, who took on your missions for you, who risked her LIFE for you!'**_ rang through his mind over and over, **_'If you took a look beyond the darkness that surrounds you, you'd be able to see that, you bastard!!'

* * *

_**

As this was happening, his feet led him to the sakura tree where Mikan was talking to it. This made him confused as he listened in.

"Hello Mr. or should I say Ms. Tree!" 'she' said, Natsume couldn't believe his ears! That was Mikan's greeting!

"Why, oh, why did this have to happen?! I feel so guilty for making everyone worry about me," she continued, "Ne, why did you choose this method? I mean, we could have switched bodies for a day… but now I need to get an alice stone from him to the other me? How will I do that…"

_'Ok, back up!'_ he said in his mind, _'Why the hell is he talking to a tree? And what's with the 'he' and 'other me'?'_

"Well… it helps that Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, and Naru- er- Narumi-sensei knows," she said, "I know I know! _**'Get used to your other self,'**_ jeez… this is almost as bad as homework or Jin-Jin's lectures!"

_'Is it me? Or does this bastard talk a LOT like Polka dots?'_ he thought, trying to piece everything together.

"Well, at least Natsume doesn't tease me," she said, "But every time Mitsunu sees him, he starts to fight. It's fun calling him Kuro-chan though! But if he ever found out… I'd DIE!!!"

_'This makes **0 **sense! Is that bastard crazy or something? Maybe I should ask Ruka,'_ he noted.

By now, it was turning into dusk… fast! Mikan noticed this and said goodbye to 'their' tree and scurried to her room before anyone noticed. Natsume followed her, but once he was looking through the windows** (A/N: PERV!) **he saw a bright light blocked by a shaded figure.

_'Persona…'_ he thought menacingly, _'What the hell is he doing here? And what was that light?'_

"I have a mission for you Kuro Kitsune **(A/N: black fox)**," he said as she put on her wig and mask before Natsume noticed. They had noticed him, but decided against doing anything.

"Go ahead, Aniki," she said while putting on the lip balm that allows her voice to sound like Mitsunu's. Hotaru sold it to her for 10,000 rabbits just in case.

"I'm not your brother, but fine," he said as Natsume looked a bit relieved, because if he was really the brother, he'd have to be punished by Persona. "Your mission is to retrieve Youichi Hijiri who was captured earlier today."

"YOUICHI!?" she said in utter shock, she had known him a long time now, about a year!

Natsume was equal as shocked and was planning to follow her to save him himself, but they continued.

"Aniki," she then said, "I think I'm ready to retrieve another person while I'm there… I'm more than capable now, don't you think?"

"Yes, Aoi Hyuuga is also where he is, so you may retrieve her as well," he said.

"And then, she goes with her brother," she said, venom in her voice, "I won't tolerate anything else."

_'Aoi! She's there too!? They always said she was here… I have to go now!'_ he thought, his mind racing. However, he then found himself inbetween Persona and 'Mitsunu' in a flash,_ 'What the!'_

"Ara Kuro-chan!" she said teasingly, "If you want to sneak up on us, I consider hiding shock a better way."

"So, where are they?" he said looking down, "I'll get them myself."

"No, no Kuro-chan! I'm afraid that the other me and myself have been training for just this mission, and yes, I noticed you at the sakura tree… too late," she said,_ 'Things'll be harder to hide now.'_

"Who is the other you?" he demanded.

"All would be fine… if you took a look first!" she said with utter disgust, "It's your fault for what I've gone through… and now I am offering to save your life and theirs and all you can think of is this… **20 Questions game**!?"

"That is enough, Kuro Kitsune, Kuro Neko," said Persona, "Now, Kuro Kitsune, you know the place, Kuro Neko, you will not follow him. If force is required, I'm sure that it can be arranged."

"NO! I'm going!" he said, determined, but he failed to notice Mikan teleporting to the sight.

* * *

Once she was there, she noticed two warehouses guarded with about 40 members between the two.

_'Is that it?'_ she asked in her mind. Considering she had been going on missions for awhile, so she was a cold-blooded killer now. She used her fire and ice alice and quickly got rid of them all, not a bead of sweat shed as she moved into the building containing the two alice users.

_'This is like when Natsume got kidnapped by Reo,'_ she thought, remembering the incident as she saw the two children, who were scared out of their wits.

"You-chan, Aoi-chan, it's all ok now!" she said in her girl voice, "You-chan… it's Mikan."

"M-Mi-Mikan?" he studdered. He was now more visible and had a great amount of cuts and looked very pale. Youichi has gray hair and teal colored eyes along with a face and attitude that makes him seem like a mini replica of Natsume.

"You poor things… I'll heal those up for you!" she said as she used her healing alice and healed the two. Then she used her water alice to quench the thirst of the two children. "There! All better, now lets get back to your Onii-chan who's seriously worried right now!"

"Mikan-nee," said Aoi. Aoi looked a lot like Natsume! The only differences was she was a girl, she had long, straight hair, and she had an air of innocents about her.

"Yes, that's me. But don't tell anyone other than Ruka-pyon, Hotaru, Koko, or Narumi-sensei ok? The others think I'm in America because of a 'curse' I'm under. It's to make me a boy by until dusk, to turn me back at dawn. It'll go away… hopefully… but let's get out of here! If Natsume asks, tell him that Mitsunu Haru, or Kuro Kitsune, saved you, because that's my boy name and code name."

Reo then stepped in, "And where do you think you're going, Kuro Kitsune?"

"Back home… to the academy!" she said as she teleported them to the front gates.

* * *

Once there, it was dawn, so she took off her mask and wig in a secluded spot so that they could see her, then him. To say they were shocked would be an understatement as they saw a faint light envelop her and change her into a boy.

"Now that you know, let's go," she said to the two, scooping them up and taking them inside.

* * *

She headed straight for Mitsunu's room, where Natsume and Persona stopped their heated glaring contest as they stared at the three. Aoi was in tears to see her Onii-chan after 8 years, Youichi was also happy, but hid it, and Mikan was in her mask… so they couldn't see her expression.

"Aoi," he said as he walked over, but was stopped by Mikan, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to get this girl some food, Youichi as well, if you want to come, go ahead," she said in an icy voice. The small kids just looked at each other and looked back at 'her' as she brought them to the cafeteria.

She gave them her special star breakfast, where they feasted to their content. Every now and then, they glanced to Natsume and Mikan, who were just talking... sort of.

"So Kuro-chan," she said, "I hope that Aoi-chan can get you to finally notice _some_ things beyond that darkness."

"Tch. What she and I do is none of you business, damn fox," he retorted.

"I'll take that as a compliment, and it is my business because I saved them," she said as she shot a glare at him, "Or has your memory begun to fade so soon Kuro-chan."

"Why did you do it?" he demanded, "Why was Aoi so important that you had to train?"

"You know," she said shooting an even colder glare, "I expected at least a little gratitude before playing this dumb 20 Questions game again."

"Just answer the question."

"You think I'll listen to you... still? Don't you get it?! I'm stronger _and_ more considerate than you'll be in a million years! I don't know why the other me is so into getting you out of the darkness when you can't see beyond yourself and your damn fucking problems! As far as the current me is concerned… you can go to HELL Natsume!!" she exclaimed, knocking her chair over.

"Mit-nii," said Youichi. She got the message and sat back down. She might accidentally slip if she lost it.

"Sorry, Youichi, Aoi-chan," she apologize, "I didn't mean to lose my temper... but I won't take back those words, Natsume."

_'How does he know so much? Why does he care? Who is the other damn half?! I'll get Ruka to spill no matter what! But why is Youichi so respectful towards him?! He even called him –nii… which should only be me,'_ he thought.

They then noticed that others were gathering, so they stopped arguing all together, but kept on glaring… when Hotaru, Ruka, and Koko reached the table through the crowd of fan girls **(A/N: They got here while they were glaring, so none of them noticed.)**

"You two put up quite a show, this'll sell for millions," said the infamous inventor with dollar signs in her eyes. Mikan was resisting the urge to whine.

"You'd better not, Hotaru," Mikan said to her 'best friend'.

"How're you doing Natsume? Who's this girl?" asked Ruka.

"Ah! Youichi!" said Koko, "That must've been some ordeal! Just remember that everyone here except _you-know-who_ knows… so don't be afraid to ask any questions!"

"Read my mind again and I'll feed you to the demons _Koko_ _Crunch_," said the demon-caster menacingly.

"I'm Aoi Hyuuga! You must be Ruka-pyon! I'm Natsume's little sister, missing for 8 years, rescued by Kuro Kitsune last night!" she said excidedly._ 'So these are Onii-chan's best friends… I like 'em!'_

Luckily, no one had to ask who Kuro Kitsune was, considering Mikan already told them. The only thing that they didn't know now was that she can change back to the regular Mikan during the night.

Youichi and Natsume just watched them all talk, Mikan left while nobody noticed, and the others were just chatting about random stuff while Hotaru video taped.

* * *

_'Hmm… what can I do to get Natsume to give the Mitsunu me an alice stone for the Mikan me? Maybe I can ask him who he likes… but if he likes someone else… what do I do?!'_ she thought long and hard under the sakura tree when an idea hit her like a stack of bricks.

_'That's it! I'll make an alice stone, say it was from Mikan, and say that she wanted one from him too! Perfect!'_ **(A/N: She doesn't know about the alice stone engagement though… kekeke!)** she thought to herself as she made an orange colored stone the size of a reasonable sized stone into her palm.

Then she made a note in Mikan's handwriting addressing it to Natsume with her paper and ink alice **(A/N: I just made it up!)** just as Natsume was coming. _'This is too easy!'_ she thought.

"Oi, Kuro-chan," she said holding out the note, "I found this in the mail, apparently, some idiot got you and me mixed up. So I'll take the liberty of reading it."

Then she read her letter just before he could get to it, it said:

"**Dear Natsume,**

**How are you? How is everyone doing? I'm doing fine here! It seems that grandpa is doing ok for now… so I don't know when I'll be back. It'll be good if Mitsunu is here too! I've enclosed my own alice stone in here, hoping it'll help you control your alice while I'm away. So I expect one from you too!**

**You can give it to Mitsunu since I trust him. Thanks Natsume!**

**Mikan**

**P.S. I hope that Aoi-chan gets back safely…**

And that's it! What'd you think Kuro-chan?" he said, folding the paper and giving it to the flame-caster.

"It's obvious she doesn't know the other side of exchanging alice stones," he said, ignoring the 'P.S.' and was debating whether or not to make one.

"Why? What is it?" she asked,_ 'This can't be good…'_

He just sighed, and smirked, "Now look at who's playing 20 Questions. Well, if two people exchange alice stones, then they're engaged."

_'WHHHHAAAAATTTTTT??!!'_ she screamed in her mind, processing what he just said, "Well then, just make her one to say thanks and give that one back to her!" she said.

"Since when do you order me around fox?" he said mockingly.

"Because you owe her an- **HOLY SHIT**!!!" she said, noticing that the sun was fading and she started glowing. She then changed back into Mikan, but luckily, she had Hotaru's barrier cover her from view.

"What the," said Natsume as he thought he saw Mitsunu turn into his beloved Mikan, to then disappear into thin air.

_'God… that was WAY too close!'_ she thought, scolding herself for forgetting the time. Hotaru then appeared with the gang and distracted Natsume as she made her escape!

* * *

She went straight for her room where Hotaru met her later. Then she went to bed. _'What else could go wrong?'_ she thought, _'HEY! I never got the stone… I'll have to ask him tomorrow.'_

And with that, she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**What'd ya think? Send me thoughts in REVIEWS!! Next time, I'll have a commentary with my friends Nyx and Athena and maybe Artimis (Read commentaries from my other story if you want to know!)**

**Luv ya all!!**


	4. Mistakes and Memories

**Chapter 3**

The next morning she woke up at 5:00 as usual, only this time, Persona was waiting for her.

"You have a mission, same place, same time, I'll explain there," he said as he disappeared.

_'Oh… GREAT!'_ she said in her mind sarcastically. Just then, there was a knock from her door. Being the dense person she was, she was reaching to open the door… in her MIKAN form!!

And guess who was at the door… Natsume… uh-oh!

She opened the door to see his face and idiotically asked, smirking, "Ara! Kuro-chan, what's up?"

To say he was shocked would be an understatement… _'What the hell?! Polka-dots is HERE? Why the hell is she calling me 'Kuro-chan' like that fox bastard?'_

"Oi, Polka-dots," he said, regaining his composture, "What the hell are you doing in the fox bastard's room?"

"What are you ta- AHHHH!!!!" she said as she slammed the door in his face, _'This is BAD!!!'_

Just then, matters were turned worse as she turned into Mitsunu, just as Natsume was burning down the door. Naturally, he saw EVERYTHING.

_'What the?! Well… at least it explains a few things… but WHAT?!'_ he mentally debated.

"Umm… please don't be Kuro-chan," she, er, in his body said as she turned to find Natsume's shocked expression, "Uhh… I can explain?"

"… start," was all he said. So, that's what she did.

* * *

"But now," she continued, almost done, "We'll have to erase your memory to get an alice stone… if you know… it doesn't count." 

"Now wait one damn second!" he said, "So this whole time, I was fighting YOU?!" _'That means… she has more than one alice?!_ **(A/N: And… SHE BEAT YOUR PATHETIC BUTT! OH YEAH!)**'

"Well… yeah. And it IS fun calling you 'Kuro-chan'," she informed while trying, very hard I might add, not to giggle.

"Did you also get those alices from the 'sakura tree'," he demanded. Natsume Hyuuga does NOT ask questions, "And why have you been going on missions. You said it yourself, 'You've been training for this mission.'"

_'He does have a point,'_ she thought, "You'll just be forgetting anyways, so why should I answer you? Or did you forget that you can't beat me? But as for the alices… their my original ones, sorta. I have copy/erase/steal alice as well as my nullification, so to go with my different colored eyes, the sakura tree and I thought it would be best to use ice and fire."

"Tch," he said,_ 'Great… she must've copied mine then.'_

"Anyways, time to erase your memories… sorry Natsume," she said as she activated her alice before Natsume could react. Once they were erased of the past 15 minutes, she knocked him unconscious and teleported him to his bed.

"I'm really sorry… I'll tell you in time," she said sadly while staring at his innocent face as he slept, "In my own way…"

* * *

About 5 minutes later, he was at her door again, but this time, she was prepared. 

"Ara, Kuro-chan! What's up?" she asked while smirking, _'This is just too much fun!'_

"Hn," he said, _'This seems familiar.'_

"What'cha need… Kuro-chan?" she said mockingly.

"I came for my letter, from Polka-dots," he said while covering his face with his bangs.

"Polka-dots? Oh! You mean Mikan… why?" she asked while pretending not to know.

"That last part was weird, so I wanted to make sure you didn't make it up… so give it," he said, irritated.

"Heh? You must like Mikan a lot! It's not like you to explain," she said, _'Ha! Him like ME?! I can't wait to see him explode!'_

"So what if I do?" he asked coolly.

"Huh?" she said, dumbfounded, _'WWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT??!!'_

"I said, 'So what if I do?' So will you hand it over, or shall I burn it away from you damn fox," he demanded.

"Uhh… does this mean that you'll be keeping her alice stone… along with giving hers to me?" he asked, uncertain.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," he said nonchalantly. "What goes on between her and me has got NOTHING to do with you."

_'Oh, boy, you have NO idea,'_ she thought to herself, "Whatever, here it is KURO-CHAN," she said while emphasizing his pet name. She then shoved over the letter and shut the door fast before suffering the wrath of the infamous Natsume Hyuuga. **(A/N: I forgot to mention that she fixed her door with her alices already, sorry!)

* * *

**When she was sure it was safe, she ventured out into the hall, no one, then to class, no one. _'Thank god,'_ she thought. _'How will I get the stone now? It's all that stupid wish's fault!'_

She was about to sit down, when her new fan club came up to her and bombarded her with flirtatious attitudes and slutty compliments. She just ignored them like Natsume and Ruka… but it still annoyed her.

So, she decided to scare them a bit! A pinch of wind, a tad of light in her eye, followed by just a bit of fire on all of their heads got them off in no time! They were trying to put it out as she just smirked to herself.

_'Dang… this is a good way to get rid of them… and fast!'_ she thought to herself as her friends walked in. She greeted them all as usual as most of them sweatdropped at seeing the fan girls.

"Oi, baka, care explaining the even uglier hags at the back of the room bawling their eyes out?" she said, emotionless as ever.

"Well… it was the only effective way to get rid of them," she said coolly, trying not to whine.

"I'll accept that excuse," she said, "If you want, my baka guns are now on sale for 50,000 rabbits."

"I'll pass," she said, just then, Natsume came in reading the letter, "Ah, Kuro-chan! Did you ascertain what you wanted from 'her' letter?"

"What letter," demanded Hotaru, she never asked questions.

_'It was from ME-me,'_ she told Hotaru telepathically,_ 'Pretend you got one too so he won't get suspicious!'_

_'Fine, but you owe me,'_ she said, well thought, back. "Hyuuga, you got a letter from the baka, too."

"Hn," was all he said, not paying attention to anything besides the piece of paper in his hands. _'What did Polka mean by 'P.S. I hope that Aoi-chan gets back safely…'. She couldn't have known about Aoi,' _he thought to 'himself'.

Mikan just smirked when she read his thoughts. It went against her code to invade people's privacy… unlike Koko, but she was too curious.

"That's what I meant about taking a good look," she muttered very softly. Unfortunately, Natsume had heard. **(A/N: By the way, Hotaru left and Ruka hasn't showed up yet!)**

"What was that?" he asked. _'Did he read my mind? Koko isn't here yet,'_ he thought.

"Do I LOOK like a mind-reader to you?" she retorted, trying to hide her surprise. _'Gotta be more careful,'_ she thought, _'Man, first the transformation, now THIS?! You GOTTA be joking!'_

"…" was all he said as he took his seat.

Just then, Ruka came in and took his seat by Natsume. Thankfully, it's pretty early, so no one except Hotaru, Ruka, the battered fan girls currently crawling out of the room, the fox, and the cat. **(A/N: I think you know who I'm talking about!)**

"Hi Natsume, Hotaru, Mitsuru," he greeted as they all gave a nod in return. _'Without 'Mikan', it's like I'm the only one with emotions around here… oh well!'_

"Ne, Kuro-chan, have you told Ruka of the letter yet?" he said mockingly.

"What letter, Natsume?" he asked. Mikan told him about it telepathically and very quickly while asking him to go with it. _'Got it,'_ the 'said' to her.

"…" was Natsume's reply. **(A/N: wow, nice use of 0 syllables!)**

"Oh, it's just from Mikan. She also left an alice stone, hoping that he'll give one to me to give to her in return, but by the looks of it, it's probably not gonna happen," she said for him.

"Natsume, you really should just do it!" he said to his best friend, "After all, it must've taken a lot for her to make it for you."

"Do you not remember what happens if you trade alice stones," he said, "I don't want to be engaged with some loud polka-dotted pantied girl."

For some reason, Mikan felt more hurt than angry, but hid it well. _'Then what was that this morning?'_ she thought bitterly but sadly to herself, _'He could've just denied it- WAIT! I'm NOT affected by this at ALL!'_

"Oh, really?" she said coolly, "In that case, maybe she'll never come back. Did you ever think of that, Hyuuga."

She knew that hurt, and it did. Natsume didn't know why, but hearing 'him' call him that and say that, hurt. He didn't show it though.

"It's not like she won't come back because of something I'm supposed to give," he reminded them, "If anything, she'll come back to annoy all of us to hell."

At this, she could take no more, "Oh, really. In that case, maybe I should give back your memories and leave, seeing as how you really don't want US back!"

Hotaru now had a faintly visible worried look on her face while Ruka just looked plain worried. Natsume, on the other hand, didn't know what the heck she was talking about, but was questioning the _memories_ and _us_ part. **(A/N: BAKA!)**

At that time, she waved her hand and gave back his memories from earlier. To say he was shocked would be a major understatement as guilt then clouded his face.

"There, Hyuuga," she said, venom clear in her voice, "Now, I'll stay a boy forever and not 'annoy you guys to hell.' Hell, maybe I SHOULD go to America!"

"Mikan, you're making a mistake," said Hotaru, worry very faint in her voice.

"The only mistake I ever made, was that dumb wish to MY sakura tree!" she retorted, "But now that I'm exactly like Mr. Bigshot, I'm always right bastard, I DO believe that mistakes can't be made. No, because THE Natsume Hyuuga never EVER makes a mistake!"

"That's not true, Mikan" said Ruka, trying to calm down the clearly pissed off girl, "Please take back whatever happened this morning and we'll get the stone!"

"NO! I'm tired of trying to do something impossible. All the clues, hints, WARNINGS! I even gave him his sister back!" she said. Now, Natsume had guilt ridden all over his face, but she ignored it.

"I'm tired, so very tired now. I've tried hard, but what do I get?!" she demanded, _'A foot shoved in my face, a knife stuck in my back. Why does this hurt so much?!'_ Tears were now pushing their way up to her face as her Mikan image was flickering with Mitsuru's.

_'MIKAN!'_ shouted the tree's voice, _'YOU MUST CONTROL YOURSELF! Take back the memories! If not, THINGS'LL NEVER BE THE SAME!'_

"Shut up!" she shouted angrily at the voice, still flickering. Hotaru was now approaching the crying 'girl' and gave her a hug.

"It's ok, baka," she said comfortingly, "Nogi, Hyuuga, help me calm her down before her alice destroys the school."

She was right, Mikan was so upset at this point, that her alice was starting to whirl the room around, even the desks started to fly at this point.

Ruka then joined the hug, speaking soft, gentle words hoping that it'll calm her down. And then, even the cold-hearted Natsume joined.

As soon as they all said, "Mikan," she fainted, now back in her girl form. They were going to take her to the hospital when they all heard a voice talking to them.

_'Jeez, she shouldn't have done that,'_ it said, _'Oh, and for you people, no one must see her now! I'll take away Natsume's memories once she's taken care of, but for right now, if ANYONE who doesn't know sees her right now, she might die.'_

Hearing this, Natsume scooped up the girl, his eyes clouded in… sadness. _'I guess I'm the real baka…'_ he thought, clutching the unconscious girl tighter, wishing he could take back what he said.

"Natsume," Ruka whispered at seeing his face, He had shed a tear **(A/N: ONE PEOPLE!)**.

"Lets get going," said Hotaru, taking out an invention, "Invention: 01893-Invisibility gum. One stick of gum will leave you invisible for an hour before it wears off or until you spit it out. Currently not on sale."

Not even bothering to ask who she was talking to, Ruka took three sticks of the gum and gave them to Natsume and Mikan. Then they hurried out of the classroom, just as 3 more people arrived.

* * *

Once they were in her special star room, she was laid down on her bed and was tucked in, when the voice came back. 

_'Thanks,'_ it said, _'I'll now take away the memories, if that's ok.'_

"Just do it," said Natsume, his expression covered by his bangs. _'This time, I won't be as stupid. I'll figure it out Mikan, because I lo-'_ he thought, but was cut off as a beam of light shot up from his body.

Ruka and Hotaru could only watch as he fell onto the bed, unconscious. Mikan had also turned back into Mitsuru as he landed, which proved that the memories were gone.

"What will we ever be able to do with those two love-sick bakas," said the ever emotionless Hotaru.

"I don't know," was Ruka's 'smart' reply, "I just don't know."

* * *

**AND? How was it? Sorry for the late chapter guys! So much school work, ugh! Anyways, next update won't be for awhile, but for my other story, that one's update will be soon! Once again, I'm sorry!**

**Oh! And please review with ideas for what should happen next, I'm not sure how to continue it at this point... but I promise I won't give up! Luv ya!

* * *

**

Me: And?? How's it? You must admit that I AM pretty good!

Athena: I give it a 2

Nyx: Make that 1 and a half for me

Artimis: Well, 2.5.

Me: (sulks in a corner) you guys are just mean... mean... mean...

Athena: We're just joking! It's good.

Me: Fine, anyways, do you think I should start on my third one yet?

Nyx: Pace yourself! Finish that first one first, work on this one more, then start on the third one! And don't even think of that forth one yet!

Me: But it bugs me! I keep dreaming of all of them... but it just goes on and on and on and o-

Artimis: WE GET IT!

Nyx: Anyways, get these done first!

Me: Fine, please R&R! No flames (sorry for not putting in the commentary sooner)


	5. Finally

**Chapter 4**

It has been about a month and a half since then. Nothing much happened really! Just the usual fight between Mitsuru and Natsume** (A/N: Never physical though),** the tree never talked to them anymore, and Natsume always felt that he was forgetting something.

It was also the worst day of the year for our fire-caster… **(A/N: Insert doom song of choice here)** his birthday **(A/N: I don't know when his birthday is, so I'll just insert it here!).**

Mikan awoke with a start that dreadful day, completely unaware of what was going to happen, as she changed back into Mitsunu. She hasn't had any missions since THAT time **(A/N: Chapter 3, I'm lazy, so I didn't write about it. Basically, Mikan just had to protect the Headmaster as he went to a party. Nothing special.)**

Pushing that thought aside, though, she did her morning rituals and was about to leave when a certain fire-caster came barging in, sweating and panting as if he ran a marathon.

"Oi, Kuro-chan!" she said mockingly, "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"Shut (pant) the hell (pant) up (pant) fox," he said, panting.

"What's wrong? It looks like you ran a marathon out there," she asked, a tad worried.

He just looked at the 'boy' and slapped his forehead with his hand whilst giving an exasperated sigh, "Now I know why you and Polka-dots get along, your both dense AND useless."

"HEY!" she exclaimed, "Why can't you call me- Mikan by her first name huh?!" _'Aw shit…!'_ she mentally slapped, _'Way to almost spill, again!'_

"What I call her has nothing to do with you fox," he said icily, which is usual, completely ignoring the fact that she said 'me'.

"Fine, anyways, what are you doing here, looking as if you ran from the other side of the earth?" she asked again.

"Do you own a calendar," he commanded, he never asked questions, "If you did, it would have been obvious."

"I do! And today is- oh…" she said, realizing that it was, gulp, Natsume's birthday.

Natsume just sighed, "So, finally realized what happened huh."

Just then, there was banging on the door followed by girls' voices coming from the other side, muffled by only a piece of wood separating the predators from their pray.

"So, I guess you need my help to get out of here _alive_. And don't even try jumping out the window," she stated right as he thought of that, "They're down there too, and on the trees, so you're surrounded!"

"Exactly, YOU can't escape either," he said, irritation penetrating his voice.

"On the contrary, _I_ can. All I have to do is make my ice a platform above the trees and tada! Easy escape," she said in a as-a-matter-fact tone.

"Tch," was all Natsume said as a reply, _'Damnit, now what's better, have him help me, or be stuck here till I die?'_

"I'll help you though… on one condition," she said slyly, "You give me your alice stone AND Mikan's stone if you don't want to be engaged without her consent nor knowledge."

_'Hmm, he strikes a hard bargain… but maybe I should. I do want Polka to- STOP!!! Shoo bad thoughts! I'll make one none the less though,'_ he thought to himself.

Mikan just waved a hand inches from his face as he was thinking, "Oi, Kuro-chan! Stop daydreaming and make it if you want to be on time for class! It's in 10 minutes and we might not make it!"

Just then, a read glow appeared from his hand, but it wasn't fire. He then lifted his hand and opened it to show that he had made the stone.

She stared at it incredulously, admiring its stunning crimson color. Getting impatient, he took the multi colored 'boy's' hand **(A/N: O.o)** and put the stone in it.

Just as he did that, a bright blue glow surrounded her! Natsume backed away, wondering what was happening, as Mitsunu's form was steadily disintegrating into a girl's form… _'Mikan…'_ was his thought as she appeared from the glow, a smile plastered on his face.

"Happy Birthday, Kuro-chan!" she said as she jumped up and hugged him. _'Finally,'_ was both of their thoughts as they held each other in that embrace, hoping for it to never end.

* * *

**7 YEARS (A/N: And some odd days) LATER**

It was the gang's final day in the academy, so let me tell you what's happened! Natsume and Mikan have been dating the whole time, making love once **(A/N:... i dun wanna tell! ),** Ruka and Hotaru got together as well **(A/N: Don't ask how THAT happened!)**, Youichi and Aoi aren't together, but they both secretly love each other, and right now, Natsume is wondering how to ask… a _certain_ question to his favorite burnet.

He's currently laying on one of the branches of his and Mikan's beloved sakura tree, when he had heard her coming while calling his name.

She had long since left the pigtails and left her hair flowing gracefully down her back, suggested by Natsume. She had also grown curves in the right places, earning tons of requests for… things by guys **(A/N: ALL REJECTED! MIKAN IS NATSUME'S ALONE!)**.

"Ah! There you are, Natsume!" she said smiling, "Mou, this is our last day here and all you can do is sit on your lazy butt! What are you going to do out there on your own?"

Her smile now faded a bit, _'I'm not going to be with him anymore…'_

He just looked at her and fingered the small black box in his pant pocket, _'This is it.'_

"Out on my own? What are you talking about?" he asked sarcastically, Mikan just looked baffled. _'She's as dense as ever,'_ he thought.

He got up off of his 'lazy butt' and did something she wasn't expecting. He embraced her, letting her out just enough to kiss her passionately. She knew once he started to nibble her bottom lip, he wanted entrance, a request that she couldn't deny.

They stayed like that for a long, and I mean a LONG time! So long, that they were panting when Natsume broke it off.

Once they regained their posture, still hugging, Natsume got the box out and showed it to Mikan.

She took it, and slowly opened it, she then let out the crystals of water that fell relentlessly from her eyes as she took out the gold ring adorned with half her and half of his alice stone, joining together perfectly on it.

"Mikan Sakura, will you do me the honor of spending the rest of my life with me?" he asked sweetly, a rare smile adorning his handsome complexure. **(A/N: OOC I know! But it's been 7 years… and how else is he supposed to ask?)**

"Y-Y- Do you even have to ask!? Yes! Oh Natsume!" she exclaimed as she slipped it on her ring finger while hugging him tightly.

From then on, they knew that their lives were perfect. They were together, and nothing would ever change that!

Meanwhile, a faint clicking was heard and the glint of a camera lens came from the bushes near the couple. 'Hotaru' written in purple adorning the rim.

* * *

**FINISHED! Even though this is my second fic, it's done first! Hope you liked it! And thanks to all who reviewed.**

**I love you all!!!!!**


End file.
